The present disclosure relates to gaming machines, networks and methods for games of chance.
Gaming in the United States is divided into Class I, Class II and Class III games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes and traditional ceremonial games. Class II gaming includes bingo and bingo-like games, such as pulltab games. Bingo includes games played for prizes, including monetary prizes, with cards bearing numbers or other designations in which the holder of the cards covers such numbers or designations when objects, similarly numbered or designated, are drawn or electronically determined, and in which the game is won by the first person covering a previously designated arrangement of numbers or designations on such cards. Such an arrangement will sometimes be referred to herein as a “game-winning pattern” or a “game-ending pattern.” Class II gaming may also include pulltab games if played in the same location as bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo. Class III gaming includes any game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as games of chance typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos.
A traditional pulltab game includes scratch-off and peel-off types of gaming involving a card that has an outcome printed on it. The game consists in displaying the outcome. A pulltab game has a finite number of outcomes (a “pool”), all at the same price, predetermined to attain an established payout (e.g., 3 $1000 winners, 5 $500 winners and 10 $100 winners). The outcome is fixed and does not depend on any action by the player. Pulltab games are, in principle, similar to lottery games. Therefore, as used herein, the terms “pulltab,” “pulltab game,” etc., will include lottery games.
Two basic forms of bingo exist. In traditional bingo, the players purchase cards after which a draw takes place. The first player to achieve a designated pattern wins. In one type of bingo game known as Bonanza Bingo, the draw for the game takes place before the players know the arrangements on their bingo cards. After the draw occurs, the players may purchase cards and compare the arrangements on the cards to the drawn numbers to determine whether predetermined patterns are matched. Play continues in Bonanza Bingo until at least one of the players matches a designated game-winning pattern. Bonanza Bingo may also encompass bingo variations wherein a partial draw is conducted for some numbers (generally fewer than the number of balls expected to be necessary to win the game) prior to selling the bingo cards. After the bingo cards are sold, additional numbers are drawn until there is a winner.
Gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines have proven to be very popular. Electronic Class II games, such as bingo and pulltab games, may be played on a networked gaming machine. However, many games of chance that are played on gaming machines fall into the category of Class III games, which may be subject to stricter approval and regulation. Many gaming establishments have a limited number of gaming machines for playing Class III games and a greater number of gaming machines for playing Class II games, such as bingo.
FIG. 1 is a simplified illustration of gaming establishment 100, having an area 105 of gaming machines dedicated to Class II gaming and an area 110 of gaming machines dedicated to Class III gaming. The Class II gaming machines are networked to a Class II game server 115 and to a player tracking server 120. In this example, the Class III gaming machines are networked to player tracking server 125, but are not networked for gaming purposes. Instead, the Class III gaming machines are configured to provide Class III gaming in a “stand-alone” mode. Player tracking servers 120 and 125 do not share information.
In general, Class III games tend to be more popular with players. Therefore, having a limited number of Class III games for a particular gaming establishment often causes lines of people to form, all waiting to play Class III games on a Class III gaming machine. In some instances, there are Class II gaming machines available for play, but some players choose to wait in line for a Class III gaming machine rather than play a Class II gaming machine. Having players wait in line serves neither the interests of the players themselves nor the interests of those who own or operate the gaming establishment: while players wait in line, they are not being entertained and are not generating revenue.
Considering the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide gaming systems and methods wherein players do not need to wait in line for a Class III game to become available to them. Preferably, such gaming systems and methods would allow the players to play Class II games until a Class III game becomes available.